


Daydreams

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair finds that Tabris' fantasies are more appealing than anything he's come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my WIP folder for like. Two months. I am apparently incapable of writing any more of it so I'm just posting the damn thing. HAVE SOME FLUFF, FOLKS.

Tabris asks Alistair what his fantasies are, and he doesn't have an answer.

Alright, technically he does have an answer, but it's 'an unending banquet where the bards are singing ballads about how handsome and clever I am'. Not exactly what she was looking for. When he shoots the question back at her, he gets an answer. A _real_ answer.

"Mmm... I have a bunch. But the big one is testing how good I can make you feel before you just can't take it anymore," She tells him, too softly for the enormity of the statement. She's smiling from where she's curled up on his chest, naked and tacky with sweat. Alistair just came but that sentence still gives him pleasant shivers.

"You-- you shouldn't tease, dear," He manages, when the arousal lets him breathe again. Tabris runs a fingertip through the thin hair on his chest.

"Not teasing," She assures him, tilting her head up in askance. He indulges her the kiss she wants.

"That's seriously your fantasy?" He asks. She rests her cheek against his shoulder and nods.

"Mmhmm," She hums, her eyes closed peacefully in thought. "'s alright if you're not into it, though. Just a happy thought for cold mornings, you know how it is."

Alistair absolutely does know how it is. A warm smile from this woman is enough to keep him going for hours.

"If you wanted to, uh. Try that out, I wouldn't be opposed," He says, and Tabris opens her eyes again.

"Really?" She asks, and the sleepy fondness has gone completely from her voice, replaced with a particular sort of enthusiasm that usually means Alistair is either about to do something really dangerous or have particularly excellent sex. "Would you let me tie you to the bed for it?"

Alistair swallows heavily. His imagination is already threatening to run away from him; the mental image of Tabris looming over him while he's powerless to do anything but submit to her whims is appealing. _Very_ appealing.

"Ah-- I think we could arrange that. Rather hard to tie someone to a bedroll, though," He says weakly, and Tabris smiles so brightly it makes his chest ache. Maker, she's _beautiful_.

"We'll get a room. Do we have any rope?"

Alistair blanches a bit.

"We couldn't do it with scarves? Rope hurts."

Tabris laughs, easy and delighted.

"You know, I hadn't even thought of scarves. You rich boys and your fancy sex ideas," She teases, but takes any potential sting out of it with a kiss. "Scarves it is. Rope burn isn't much fun."

"It does bring hostage situations to mind," He comments. Tabris rolls her eyes, smiling.

"We both know I don't need rope to keep you around."

Alistair loops an arm around her waist to pull her closer, relishing the warm weight of her.

"Truer words have never been spoken."


End file.
